The complex prince
by bianka1277
Summary: Being sold by their own parents to save their countries. Now they became the prince personal playthings.Pairing: Scotland/Ireland/n.Ireland/Wales/Us/France/Spain xUk.English isn't my first language. Might content rape,bdsm,etc. Fantasy,romance and hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**I know, it gang-rape. I have nothing to say, i'm going to turn this fic into a douinshi. So, for those who cannot stand a cliffhanger. Please don't read! But don't worry, when i'm going to stop posting it. I will tell you. Have fun, this is going to have a lot of smut, bdsm, violence,etc**

**I just fix chap 1, don't know if there are still some mistakes. This is my fist fic(which I forgot to mention). And I'm writing while going to school so I can't 100% checking all the grammars miastake**

**Chap 1:**

'CLANG', as the young golden blond pulls the shackles that connect the red collar on his neck with the retrain on his hand. He tries to pull them off, but deep down. He knows very well that he couldn't. Because it was locked.

He likes a bird in a cage

'JEZZZZ', it was like any regular day. Never thought the wheel has already turned to a different direction.

The young blond in a white suite flap his wings, struggling to escape

'Since when, since when did my life turn out to be like this'-He sighs, remember the first day his life change.

It's begin with a nightmare

_"__Arthur…Arthur…..! Wait for me, mommy can't walk that fast. "His mom breathes heavily as she tries to catch up with his son. _

_"Hurry, hurry mom. The scene here is beautiful. I want you to see this."Arthur turns around in excitement. But he can't find his mom anywhere. He felt uneasy, he ran back, hoping to find his mom. But no one there, he gulped, continued to walk endlessly. Until he saw his mother mainson, he sighed in relief, but, wait, 'why is mother mainson cover in red and the mixture of ye…l..l….o…w!?. It was suppose to be white. Wait, isn't that color, …..no…it can't be…..it's on fire. '_

_Arthur dropped death in silent, falling to his knees, he can hear people screaming inside the mainson, trying to get out desperately. When suddenly, he felt something wet and when he raised his hand, he saw….blood. Eyes widened in shock mixed with fear as he recognize whose blood belong to when he turned to saw…..it was __his __mother…_

_All of sudden, everything when black. His mother corpse disappeared. He heard a voice echo through the darkness. "This is your entire fault", "If you hadn't been born, none of this would have happened". The very two sentences kept echoing nonstop. His hand covered his ears, he can't take it anymore. "Please, stop it,__ please__" he begs and begs until he is….falling, falling endlessly to the darkness_

_As that time, he knew, he knew that his fate was forever alone, yes. Alone in the deep black sea. _

Suddenly revolts from a nightmare, eyes still widen in shock.

"Huff…huff…." a young child with a painful voice, eyes still widen in shock after go through a horrible nightmare.'Glup', the painful vocie starting to calm, it have been over 7 years and three months already:"Why…why…..it have been so long…..why now!?"

He grumbles to himself (he's already 13), to think that he has already forgotten it all, but he's wrong, it still here, he sighs as he walking toward the window frame.

The sun shine brightly as he blinked his eyes, hand over his head and watch outside:' Nothing but a garden as it used to be, nothing has change…..….ever since she gone, ever since his mother was gone….!' He put his hand on the window glass, shoves his head in his arms and begins to cry silently staring at the garden for a while. That was the place he used to play with her, the place that for him and his mother if it isn't because of the incident, his mother mansion was burned down in the cold night (along with her). But what is exactly happened…..at that time…..

'Knock…knock…..' he jumps a little, hurrily wipe his tears and answers:"What is it!?"

He hears-sofie- the maid voice:"Your highness, it time for you to awake and I have brought you yours breakfast!" as she gently walks in (with Arthur permission of course), and gently lays the stray down, respectfully bow as she starts to leave, but was stopped and turn around when she heard the prince voice says loudly

"WHAT IS THIS!?" and throw the stray on the maid make her lost balance and fall roughly to the floor as the stray hit the floor hard make everything in it fall apart:"I told you that I only eat medium egg, and the tea is cool. REMAKE THEM, and clean this mess!" he demands with his dark green eyes glare at the maid.

The maid ran to kitchen to remake the dish and the tea after cleaning the mess as quickly as possible. When she returns Arthur quite please, cleaning toward the stray, told the maid:"Say to my father that I'm not feeling well today so I'm staying in my room for the rest of the day. IT'S THAT CLEAR." The maid replies quickly:"Yes, your highness" as she respectfully bows again and leaves.

Trying to eat his meal so that his father won't get mad at him for not eating anything, a blank taste in his mouth like always. After a while, when he just finish his meal, he feels odd to hear knights ran forth and back to inform something, maids rush to prepared flowers and tea,….to welcome someone important: 'Maybe a king, a prince or maybe a princess to….well, who care, it a good thing that I skip today.'

He thinks and begins to drink some tea but he couldn't held his curiosity, walking to the window, looking down to see what exactly is going on, then to his surprise, there not just one carriage but there was five. He gets really confused because his father never tells him about this.

He shocked, stares blank, and then shakes his head roughly:"No, maybe there just a small party that his father throws that all! Besides, he is a man with a crazy idea. I may have over thought about it."He mumbles

But still, why, what with this unpleasant feeling that grow inside him!? Something not right, something definitely not **Right! **Because if it a sudden visit then there no way that five carriages arrive at the same time. And definitely not about war, but why….why is his father have to hide it from him, he shouldn't hide something like from someone like me.

His mind full of thought, there no way his father wouldn't let him know something this big.

A sudden chill run behind his back, as if it a warned. Worrying fill his thought more and more, but that doesn't matter, he shook's his head, he might over think a little, due to the nightmare he just has this morning. He ignores, return to the table, and enjoy his favorite tea: Earl Gray, along with reading his favorite book.

Poor thing, he never knew that his life is about to turn to a whole new page as stepping down to the five carriages ware five handsome young man with the look in the early age of twenty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: **

"Welcome, your highness. We have expected your arrival."-a greeting from the maid and butler for another country royalty. After that, they were escorted to their room.

So this is it. Their new life, it had to be done. If not, their country will be at risk. But of the entire thing, why them. What exactly will the king gain from this, from this kind of deal? All of them still didn't understand. They were lost, not knowing what happened, and all they could wish right now it for this to be a bad dream

Mean while:

"So, what do you think? Do you think this time it's correct"

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see. Which by the way, where is the prince?"-Diana asks

"Ahh, I don't know. I hadn't seen him since breakfast"

In the garden:

A little boy wearing a brown jacket, matching brown pants and dark brown boots with a beret hat.

"Your highness, skipping is not good. The whole will go crazy if you suddenly disappear like that"-one of the fairies said. The young prince hated being called like that. That why he create ' ' to get away from royal life. Even if it for a moment, plus, he didn't need anyone to remind him of his duty. But he didn't want to show that. Especially with the fairies, so he just smile

"Don't worry its fine. The royalty from another country is coming to visit. So no one will notice about my disappear. After all, I'm unwanted right from the beginning…."-his expression change. The fairies then realize they shouldn't have called him that, they staring to feel guilty. The young boy noticed it so he change the subject

"Ahh..Uhhh. Hey, Mary. Is there anything new today?"

"No…ahh….wait. There is, it's seem that your father is making a trace with another country."

"Then it's none of my business. That man can do whatever he wants."-he said

"I'm not finish, your…I mean Arthur. This deal is involve you."

"Then how its involve me?"-he started to become curious. Hoping it wouldn't some kind of marriage. He wasn't ready

"Well, the deal is…"

After Mary finish her sentences, she flew as far away from the boy as possible:"WHAT! I told him I don't need one."

"Settle down,Arthur."-fairy Mary said, thought he couldn't calm down much

"How can…..ughhh. Fine, tell Alicia to bring me my tea. I could use some to cool down. And some scones,too"

"Yes, master."-Mary teases him, try to cheer Arthur up

"S…stop that, I told you not to call me when I'm in this form."-Arthur started to blush and a little angry at the fairy who now flying away as the other watch in enjoyment and glad that he's happy

While waiting for the tea. The little prince was thinking of various ways to get rid of them

**I'm back! Sorry for the long way. I have been way to busy at school. Did you guy miss me! Probably not. Hope you enjoy. And please some reviews**

**P/S: Happy New Year**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3: **

"Good morning, your highness. Your father has asked for you to be in the guest room in three hours." Alicia bowed, bringing the sire his tea.

"So? I'm not interested. Besides, how many times must I say that I don't need someone to be the replica." The young prince sighed. "I will turn down the offer once the meeting starts."He said calmly, elegently sipping the tea.

"Sorry to be rude, your highness, but I don't think that will be possible. The offer can't easily be turned down." The young maid said, holding some documents out to the prince.

"What's this?" The young prince asked, looking them over.

"It's a copy of the deal, sir. Your father wants you to see it before the meeting. He doesn't want you to mess up this time." The maid replied.

His father didn't want him to mess up. That wasn't surprising, considering how much trouble he had made. Then again, if this deal hadn't been made, he wouldn't have caused so much trouble. The young prince then opened the documents the maid had given him.  
"Wh…..What!? My father, he…he changed the deal!" The young prince's tone changed into one of anger.

"Sir, your father decided to change the deal secretly, because he wanted to find the replicas as soon as possible. He is very concern about you! Two weeks ago, you nearly destroyed half of the castle!" Alicia was a bit worry. She knew very well how powerful and uncontrollable his highness's power is.

Arthur was about to reply, but upon seeing how worried Alicia was, he stopped. He ordered her to prepare the bath. Then, he took the documents with him and retired to his room.

A few minutes before the meeting in the guest room:

"Bonjour, the sky must be falling for someone like you to be here so early before a meeting!"  
"Are you mocking me, Francis?" He snapped, shooting a murderous look at the blond Frenchmen. The ruby haired Scotsman then grabbed the collar of the Frenchmen's shirt. "Do you really want me to kill you that badly?!"

"It was only a joke! There was nothing serious about it!" Francis stepped back, and then, he suddenly heard a voice that made both of them stop. It seemed that besides them, there was another person in the room.

"You know, if you want to fight so much. I suggest a duel. One live, one be killed. Or I don't know, both of you even in dark red blood."

**Sorry for such a late late update. Hope you will enjoy! and some review would be nice^.^**

**Alicia(fem!england)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, if you want to fight so much. I suggest a duel. One live, one be killed. Or I don't know, both of you even in dark red blood."-as the young prince closed the book in irritation, since someone was interrupted his reading over some ridiculous fight

"My apologize, your highness for interrupting your reading time. But you seem so small that we didn't notice your present. "

*Slap*-a hand smack on the Frenchmen cheek while Andrew watch in assuming

"What are your eyes for!? Decoration, I am sitting opposite with the door. Or that dirty yellow hair of your cover that horrible eyes of yours"-pointed right in the Frenchmen hair that was tied by the blue ribbon :" Then again. I expect any least from servants." After that, the young prince noticed the messy fire red-hair man behind the older blond, he have a lot of ear pieces. Then something catch the young prince eyes.

'Is that!? It couldn't be. No, It must be fake, consider it have been lost for almost 20 years now.'-the young prince was confusing. 'But what if that is the real thing. What if that the _truth successor_ ring'-he then realized he was a bit over-reacted. Because he completely forgot that they are just normal human. So there is no way something like that would in the hand of someone like that. Especially that person had just been dragged back from the sea.

Mean while, the Scotsman just stood there, wondering why the younger blond glared at him

The door suddenly open, revive the man around the age of forty, judging from the clothes he was wearing, it could easily tell he is the king and the rest of the person that in the contract :"Well, now there is a surprise."-as the king smile mockingly at the young prince :" First time I have ever seen you so…I don't know, _quiet._"-the king continues mocking him, which make the youngest blond in the room feeling annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

And when he was about to talk back:" Your playtime is over, Arthur." -he snapped :" I hope you still haven't forgotten your duty_, yet._" The young prince decided is best to shut his mouth as he lower his head. Because right from the beginning, is his fail thing became this messy.

"Well, since you guys all here. Why don't you all sit down and have some talk-considering all of you will serve him for a long time-One more thing, Arthur, they are all royal, so show some manners to the guest"-the king spoke

"Seriously, royal."-Arthur tried to hold down his laugh. Even though he didn't know they are royalty :" They look like slaves more to me."-now the young prince almost burst out in laughter

**The retest is going quite well. so i'm guessing that I have passed. So, i'm back.**

**And some reviews would nice. Since I want to know what do you guys think of my story!**

**Andrew (Scotland)**


End file.
